


WASHIWASHI Escalate

by SophieAyase



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/pseuds/SophieAyase
Summary: A sequel to Rather Be Your Lover. Eli tries to cop a feel - she has no idea of the monster she's about to create.





	WASHIWASHI Escalate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I keep giggling at my own title here, because it's inspired by Mika's image song in _The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls_ , "TOKIMEKI Escalate," which is way purer than this fic.
> 
> While it's not made _explicitly_ clear here (because it's not relevant to the story), my Eli is still trans.

By our second year, Nozomi and I were more inseparable than ever, whether at school or at home. And when we were at home, we spent a great deal of time in her bedroom. Not just doing, well, bedroom things, though – for as good a hugger as Nozomi is, she’s even better at cuddling. She has the padding for it, after all.

Nevertheless, we had learned that we really liked each other’s bodies. I suppose it was to be expected from two high school girls who had never been with anyone before, especially when we’re both so well-endowed. Besides, neither of us had gotten as much love as we wanted from our parents. I think we both felt a need to make up for it by loving each other that much more.

One Friday afternoon, I’d gone to Nozomi’s apartment after school. It must have been warm, because she’d decided to take a shower before we did anything else, even sitting on the couch to watch a movie. So I decided I’d help her out of her clothes.

I crept up behind her, then reached around her and quickly grabbed her breasts in my hands. She shrieked in surprise, then laughed when she realised what I was doing. I just pulled her tighter against me.

“What are you doing, Elicchi?” she said through a giggle.

“Measuring,” I murmured as I squeezed each hand alternately. “Hmm… I think you’re just a little bigger than me.” I tried not to sound dejected. Then again, it did mean I got to feel even bigger boobs than she did.

She turned toward me and grinned. “Of course. Nobody’s bigger than me!”

I raised an eyebrow. “Nobody?”

“Well, almost nobody – Hey!” She laughed again as I let go of her boobs and ran my hands under her blouse and around her tummy. Her eyes twinkled. “Shouldn’t you leave that for later, Elicchi? I wouldn’t want my sweat to turn you off,” she said lightly.

My eyes twinkled too. “Nothing about you could turn me off,” I whispered, then kissed the top of her ear as I slid my hands up to her bra.

Nozomi blushed madly. Don’t let her appearance of carelessness fool you – push her too far and she’ll blush like no one else. “That’s good to hear,” she said sweetly as she leaned back against me. “Hmm, not wearing a bra today, Elicchi?” she asked innocently. “I can feel you right against my back.” Now I was the one blushing.

I wasn’t about to give up on my master plan, though. I pushed her away from me a little bit and quickly unhooked her bra, then reached to her front and slipped my hand between the cups and her skin. Then, of course, I continued squeezing. “So soft,” I murmured, hoping it sounded seductive. Nozomi just sighed, leaned back against me, and let me continue feeling. I felt a certain something swelling between my legs, and an uncomfortable wet spot on my underwear. But I didn’t want to stop what I was doing.

After a moment, though, she reached up to squeeze one of my wrists, and turned her head toward me. “We’d better stop now, Elicchi,” she said. “Or we’ll be too far gone before I’ve had a chance to clean up.”

I smirked. “I don’t mind,” I said.

She snickered. “I can see that. Or rather, I can feel it.” Well, that was embarrassing. “But _I_ want to be nice and clean” – she dropped her voice seductively – “before we both get dirty again.”

That did it for me. If a shower would get Nozomi feeling even more up to par, I was all for it. “All right,” I said with an amused sigh, as I let go of her and took a step back.

She started unbuttoning her blouse. “You’ll wait for me on the couch?” she said sweetly.

“If that’s what you want.” By then she’d undone her buttons and carelessly shed her blouse to the floor. It was impressive, to say the least. She pulled her bra from her arms and threw it to her bed with perfect aim. She should have been an athlete, I thought.

She turned to face me, and I got an eyeful of her in all her glory. In case I weren’t already hard enough… “I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay, Elicchi?” She kissed me lightly on the cheek before dropping her skirt.

“Okay.” I smiled and walked into the little living room. I didn’t feel a need to stick around to watch her tights and underwear come off. I’d see her in all her glory soon enough, and anyway, I’d seen the important points. Or rather, felt them.

I mindlessly flipped through the TV channels for a bit before settling on a game show. I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom, then turn off just a few minutes later. Nozomi was pretty quick and efficient when she wanted to be, I thought. She took her time in bed, though. Where it counted.

I didn’t think much of it and returned my attention to the TV. I figured Nozomi would come around the side of the couch and sit next to me, as she usually did. I wasn’t really paying attention, which must have been why she was able to sneak up behind me.

The TV wasn’t engrossing, but it held my attention enough not to hear her footsteps as she approached. So I nearly jumped out of my skin when I suddenly felt two arms around me, and two hands cupping my breasts.

“Washi, washi,” Nozomi said, as she squeezed with both hands. I didn’t have to see her face to know she was grinning wickedly. It was all over her voice.

“Nozomi!” I protested. I started to push away from her, but she only held me tighter to herself.

“Come on, Elicchi,” she said sweetly. “Turnabout is fair play.” I managed not to roll my eyes. Clearly, she’d been listening to me too much.

She leaned over, and I felt two sizeable cushions press against my shoulders. _Oh._ She hadn’t gotten dressed after showering…

“If you come around here, you can feel them without a shirt in the way,” I whispered. As if I’d said the magic word, she released her hold on me. She stepped around to sit next to me, and true to my word, I pulled my shirt over my head, then leaned against her. It was funny: just a few minutes earlier, I’d been so focused on seeing and feeling her for my sexual gratification, but now that her naked body was actually against my topless one, I was thinking a lot less about sex, and a lot more about how soft her skin was.

“What does ‘washi-washi’ even mean?” I asked as she continued to massage me.

“No idea,” she admitted.

I only wish I had known what I'd just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This headcanon (Eli accidentally creating washi-washi) randomly came to me the other day, and it was actually part of what pushed me to write Rather Be Your Lover. But I found I couldn't work it in there without one hell of a change of scene, so I decided to write it separately. In the manga, Eli is actually the only one to do washi-washi: she washis Nozomi, in order to "measure" her, and is disappointed to find Nozomi's actually slightly bigger than her. I decided to write that little bit in as well.


End file.
